


Before the Sun

by stacymc2012



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacymc2012/pseuds/stacymc2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning is a thief. It steals her false bliss. It reminds her that he isn’t hers; no matter how much she wishes so. She honestly didn’t expect it to get to this point. To the point of loving him that it hurt. As if her heart was constantly being gripped tightly by an unknown source…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song Before the Sun by Shannon Curtis.

Alex has been awake for the last few hours now, her mind is running on a million miles per second, but that’s merely an understatement. She hates what is inevitably going to happen in roughly two hours or so. An exhausted and very much naked, Matt Smith lies asleep beside her. But, this is also a very vague understatement. The two are tousled up, it was a war they’d had with each other and bed sheets last night and now what remains is a tangled mess of limbs, skin and sheets. But, this is okay, she doesn’t mind it; not at all actually.

This was mostly a casual thing, whenever they needed each other. After a long day, when they were both in need of comfort, they’d find themselves in each other’s arms, and that was okay. They both understood very well that nothing was supposed to come of this. That morning would come, he would leave and it was like it’d never happened. They would continue being just partners and they’d each have to be okay with it.

Thing was, Alex had never expected this to happen. This arrangement between them had caused her to find herself actually falling in love with him. It was to the point that she felt like she was suffocating if he wasn’t around her all the time. It sounded clingy, she knew, so Alex tried to never voice or act on her feelings. She wasn’t one to do this either, but this was Matt. Matt was tender, sweet and compassionate. Whenever they were together, he took his time with her; to understand her and her feelings and why. He listened to her and paid attention to her needs, may it be ice cream or a backrub.

Now, the funny part was, they weren’t even in a relationship, and she was positive it would never turn into one. Face it, she was so, so much older than he was and Matt was at the prime of his life in a sense, she didn’t want to take that away from him. He deserved more than what this “old woman” could give him. Nonetheless, she knew for a fact that it was a peace that encased them when they were together.

Alex shakes her head to do away with the thoughts and quickly wipes out of the corners of her eyes the tears that threatened to fall. Beside her, she feels Matt beginning to stir. She wipes her face again and knows he’s completely woken when his arm snakes around her waist and he pulls Alex closer. It’s a customary position for them really, but that doesn’t make the butterflies in her stomach disappear.

The morning is a thief. It steals her false bliss. It reminds her that he isn’t hers; no matter how much she wishes so. She honestly didn’t expect it to get to _this_ point. To the point of loving him that it hurt. As if her heart was constantly being gripped tightly by an unknown source…Matt. Another tear slips against her wishes and she feels Matt’s lips suddenly upon her cheek; over the rebellious tear.

The curly blonde closes her eyes tightly. His kiss is both comforting and painful. She feels him press another kiss upon her cheek as another tear falls. His lips trail down lower and he kisses the corner of her mouth. She has something she wanted so close yet so far. And it hurt; it hurt that she couldn’t just reach out and claim him as her own like she’d done so many nights before… It’s different in the mornings; so much more different.

“Alex,” Matt whispers against her skin before tenderly placing another kiss in the corner of her mouth.

Alex smiles but the glint just misses her green eyes as they glass up and begin to swim in unshed tears. She closes her eyes and takes a breath because it’s all she can do not to cry. Matt shifts in bed, the hand around her waist draws lazy patterns on her bare side. He props his head up on his left hand, his elbow sinking into the mattress.

“Alex? What’s wrong, love?” His tone is low yet sweet. It sends a shiver down her spine.

Her eyes flutter open once more. The action causes several tears to escape again. What is she supposed to say to him anyway? How is she going to answer that question truthfully, yet not tell him her newfound secret that she held so close and dear? The one that ~~could potentially~~ will make him pill away from her… One that she was afraid of being judged for as well; it would blow up in her face and she was afraid of being hurt again. Her heart grips tighter at the thought. Alex raises her hand and she cups the side of his face, easily becoming lost in his light eyes. The gaze they hold practically radiate love, yet neither was sure if they were imagining it or not.

All was somewhat forgotten when Alex props herself up on her elbows and Matt leans down to her. Their lips meet half way in a slow, deep kiss. For a moment, all that mattered was just that kiss and all of the emotions they were trying to convey in it. For a moment, everything was okay and her predicament was gone when he lowers her to the bed gently, his large hands cupping her cheeks. His thumbs begin to tenderly caress her face.

They are forced to pull away when air becomes too scarce. Matt presses his forehead against hers and their eyes close as soft smiles grace their lips. Matt breaks the silence again, “Do you want to talk about it, sweetheart?” His question is sweet, that of concerned love, not someone who was prying or urging her to get rid of her problem.

She shakes her head a bit and whispers in reply, “It’s not important...”

“It’s worth your tears, Alex, it’s definitely important,” he tells her lowly. He always does make her feel like the most important woman in the universe.

Deciding to be honest with him, she admits, “I’m not ready to say.”

Easily, he nods and leaves it alone. Matt never pushes her further than what she’s comfortable with, that’s why he keeps a secret of his own; for fear of how she might react. “Okay. I’m here when you’re ready, Miss Kingston,” He winks at her, stilling laying over her then he tenderly kisses her. After he pulls away from her completely, he sits up in bed.

She knows what’s about to come and she’s not ready, it’s too soon. Matt stretches and rubs his face as he yawns lowly. There is a heavy feeling in his chest, but he says nothing of it. He knows their agreement; he knows he has to go. He wishes he can drag it out longer; however there’s nothing more for him to do here. “I should go,” Matt says reluctantly and begins to get out of bed.

Alex reaches out to him suddenly, her hand resting on his upper arm, “Matt?”

He turns to look down at her, “Yes?”

“Could you just lay here with me just a bit longer?” She bites her lips then continues speaking with a reason, “I’m not ready for you to go and face the world out there again…” She hated how clingy that must’ve sounded.

Matt smiles warmly at her and he looks almost relieved that she said this. However, Alex was sure she was just imagining that. Matt nods though, “I would love to, Alexandra.”

It’s a very rare occasion when he calls her by her full name and whenever he does, she’s sure her blood pressure goes up. She feels the bed moving again as he lays down beside her once more. For just a moment, neither of them moves and they lay there, staring up at the ceiling. But then, Matt reaches over for Alex’s hand and takes it. She smiles and looks at him. He looks over at her and a grin instantly spreads over his face. Matt squeezes her hand and whispers, “C’mere,” he opens his arm and beckons her into them.

Gladly and quite obediently, Alex allows it; rather easily too. How could she say no when he offered? And for as long as Matt offered, she’d contentedly indulge herself in him. She scoots over into his arms and lays her head on the left side of his chest. She’s able to hear his heart beating perfectly and this soothes her. Until she hears Matt sputtering slightly as he takes some of her wilder curls out of his face. She can’t help but laugh at the sounds he’s making. She repositions her hair and asks, “Better?”

Matt laughs as well, “Much better. Your hair isn’t as fond of me as I am of it, it seems. Time to tame it a bit, Kingston.”

Alex laughs again, “Perhaps it was from how much you bothered it last night,” she asked slyly.

Matt chuckles, “I will make peace with them then,” he leans down and kisses her hair.

“There’s a start,” the English actress whispers and looks up at him and winks before settling back on his chest.

Matt proceeds to wrap his arms around her and pulls her closer to him. He leans down and kisses her forehead lovingly, because he can. Her eyes flutter close and she sighs contently. She could stay like this forever was it not for the sun rising. Everything would be perfect if the morning didn’t come, if the morning wasn’t a thief. Everything is perfect before the sun...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This is my first Mattex fic, so you can imagine how nerve-wrecking this, heehee!


End file.
